


A Promise is a Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Blakes POV as he comes home from a few days away to find Gwen in need of comfort and protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive enjoyed ready all of your stories so much that I decided to give it a try. It's my first time really writing any kind of fiction so bare with grammatical errors please. Thanks!

It had been a little less then a week since I'd seen Gwen. I had to do some promos and interviews in Nashville for the new single and then take care of some business back at my ranch which was might as well since she had just as many interviews and obligations to do. It's such an exciting time in both of our careers and I love talking to different people about this album but all I can think about is getting back to LA to my girl and holding her in my arms. 

Needless to say, I'm beyond excited to see her; to hold her while I bury my nose into the crook of her neck while stray blonde hairs tickle my face; to kiss her softly in the way that makes her release a slight moan disguised as a sigh as she exhales and smiles; to stare into those milk chocolate eyes that make me forget what year it is; to make love to her, slow, deep, and passionately just to feel her body come undone beneath mine; and finally to fall asleep next to her, any position will do, but our favorite is just simply with her head on my chest, one leg bent at the knee and snaked in between mine as I lay on my back with one arm wrapped securely around her and the other intertwining our fingers. Even if we move apart at some point during the night, we always find our way back to each other by morning. God I need to see this woman

It's weird cuz I can usually sleep anywhere anytime. Whether it's getting in a nap in my trailer while taping The Voice or just getting used to the overall hotel lifestyle that comes with traveling to different cities. Falling asleep has never been a problem for this cowboy. Until I met her. I didn't realize it until I started this mini tour back in February, just how many times a night I'd reach over searching for Gwen and being awoken by the surprise and then disappointment of the fact that she was miles and miles away from me and my arms. 

As I sit in the small private jet headed back to LA I start to replay the last conversation we had the day before on the phone and can't help but think something was off. I could hear it in her voice, it was a mixture of exhaustion and sadness and avoidance. Gwen wears her emotions on her sleeve and is always more then willing to open up to me and let me in but something about this tone in her voice hinted at me not to push. I know she had gone to see Gavin that afternoon to discuss plans with the kids and summer vacation possibly at my ranch so that was bound to be a rocky conversation, so maybe it was still some lingering tension from that encounter that I was hearing. Like I said, I wasn't going to push it if she didn't want to talk about it, she knows I'm here for whatever whenever she needs me. 

Finally. The plane lands and I hop in my truck to drive straight to Gwen's house. She had offered a few days ago to pick me up but I knew she had the kids and would be tired from the week so I told her just to sit tight and I'd see the four of them at the house by dinner time. I'm so excited the whole drive over that I'm pretty sure I ran a few stop signs. No time to be cautious, I've got to see the love of my life!

I pull up, park, and use the key she gave me to walk in where I hear the sounds of kids in the living room watching TV and Gwen in the kitchen preparing dinner. As I get closer to the sound of what feels like my family, my heart starts going into overdrive. Gwens back is to me as I enter where she must not have heard my footsteps cuz she literally jumps as Kingston shouts out "Blake!" Startling her, hopefully in a good way. Before I have the chance to take in her beautiful face, I'm being tackled to the ground with hugs by two boys while the littlest giggles in the distance from his high chair. My heart explodes at this welcome. It's the kind of welcome every man dreams of someday after coming home. Finally I make my way up wanting nothing more then to give my girl a hug and kiss worthy of her knowing just how much I missed her. 

And then I see it. I see her. 

About two inches below the outside corner of her left eye, right above if not on her cheekbone, was the beginning stages of a bruise. I freeze. I literally don't know what to do or how to react. The fact that she's not looking at me is making it a million times worse. Her eyes are on the floor scanning, basically looking anywhere but mine. Her arms are crossed and she's standing in a way as if she were naked in a crowded room. "Gwen..." my voice is shaky "...what the hell happened?" I grab her hands in mine hoping it'll make her feel more comfortable and also hoping she doesn't notice them trembling. She looks at me, for the first time since I arrived, with those chocolate brown eyes I'm a sucker for and says while trying to hold back tears "Please, later. I can't talk about this with the kids around. I have to get dinner ready and them in bed." She's trying so hard to keep it together for their sake, being the selfless mother she always is, but I can tell she's an absolute wreck. My blood is boiling at the thought of how this could have happened, who could have done this (although I have an idea), why couldn't I have been here to prevent it and who I need to hurt to make sure it never happens again. 

At that moment I want to just pull her into the office off to the side of the kitchen and make her tell me the whole story, but I know I can't. She wants to be strong and brave and tell me later and I need to respect that, she doesn't need me freaking out causing her to freak out causing the kids to freak out. So at that moment I decide to go with it, holding her loose around the waist with her hands up on my chest. My voice is a little hoarse from trying to hide back rage and terror but I manage to get out a "Ok baby, whatever you want." I don't even notice that tears are falling from my eyes until I feel her soft small hands leave my chest and brush them aside on my cheek. I look into her eyes as she looks into mine and she gives me the tiniest of smiles as a way of reassuring me that everything will be ok. That's how amazing this woman is. Something horrible has happened to HER and yet here she is comforting ME. Her smile is my weakness and she knows it. So at that moment my blood pressure lowers and I begin breathing regularly as she pulls me in for a hug. The hug I had been waiting for since last week. In between sniffles (from us both) she leans back with our foreheads touching and says in a whisper only I could hear "God I missed you cowboy. Don't ever leave again." Our lips finally meet for that slow kiss releasing that moan from her that slowly but surely drives me crazy. 

 

We work together to get dinner on the table and catch up on light conversation while awkwardly avoiding the elephant in the room of what happened while I was away. We then make it to the couch where the five of us are goofing around like any normal night. At first I try to make her and her boys laugh with stupid jokes but even that causes my heart to break when I see the slight wince of pain she gets from her cut after she gives a full smile. Apollo and Zuma don't notice too much but I can tell the oldest and most observant Kingston notices which then causes Gwen to worry as any mother would. Gwen used to tell me about how during the dark days of her marriage and right after finding out about Gavin and Mindy, when all she could do was stay in bed or cry during the most normal activities, she would tell me how awful she felt as a mother cuz it was almost impossible to hide it from King. He's older, very smart and like I said very observant. And at that point it didn't take a genius for someone to see the state of mind in which Gwen was in. She knew how much her oldest would worry about her and even at his age was already very protective of her. Which is why it warmed my heart when months ago King gave me his seal of approval hinting he worries less about his mom now that I'm around. 

So as she turns away from the boys and pads her cheek lightly with her finger tips, I can tell she's trying to avoid showing herself in tears. It's not tears of pain, it's tears of fear of her babies worried for their mom. I realize she needs a moment to compose herself as I see her eyes watering from where I am on the couch to her in the kitchen, so I decide to enthusiastically ask the boys if they want to play catch outside for a little bit before bed. I figured it's a win win. This way they'll be tired and get to bed sooner so Gwen and I can talk, and it'll give her a moment to herself without being insecure of what her boys may or may not think. As we walk outside, mine and Gwens eyes meet from across the room and she mouths the words "Thank you" as a single tear falls from her eyes. All I can manage to do is smile in a way that slightly shows my dimples, and hopefully translate my devotion to her and her family. 

A few hours later, the kids are exhausted, cleaned up, and in bed fast asleep. As Gwen changes for bed and brushes her teeth I await outside the bathroom in her master suite more nervous then I've been since our first date. This is the first time we've been alone since I arrived and I'm trying to compose myself. A million different scenarios are running through my head and my blood pressure is rising in the process. This is exactly what I DONT want to happen. One of the reasons we work so well is cuz I'm able to stay calm and in the process calm her down when she's struggling with something. It's something she's mentioned numerous times about me, even before we were romantically involved. 

I hear her finishing up and I sit up from the bed and start walking towards the bathroom door. As she walks out she seems as determined as I am. But maybe for a different reason. She grabs my face with both her hands and starts kissing me so passionately, with so much tongue that my knees literally buckle. Considering the gravity of the situation that I thought we were going to talk about, it's an incredibly filthy, sexy as fuck make out that makes my dick stir under my pajama pants. A few hours ago I thought of nothing but making this woman scream my name in pleasure as she came over and over again while soaking the sheets beneath us with her juices. But I know tonight is not the night. She's vulnerable and emotional and even though her kiss might say otherwise to any other guy in my situation (with an erection the size of Texas) I know my Gwen. And I know that right now she doesn't need someone to jump her, she needs someone to hold her. Even if it's without saying a word. 

As we break away from our kiss (that sexy as fuck kiss) she sniffles a bit and says "Thank you... For before. For not pushing, for taking care of the boys when I had to turn away, for just being here. Thank you." 

"Baby girl, you don't need to thank me, I'm here for you and the boys for everything. I just want you to be comfortable and honest with me with what happened." I can't contain myself from saying " the thought of someone laying a finger on you makes me want to punch a hole through the wall." I knew the second it left my lips it was not what she needed to hear. Like I said, I need to stay calm so she would stay calm.

"Blake, baby, No!" Tears begin falling from her eyes and she buries her face into my shirt. I hate myself in that moment for being the cause of her tears and decide to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed. As I sit down while cradling her and she slowly calms down, I realize that I'm too worked up to talk about what happened calmly and she's too insecure to open up. 

"It's ok darlin', it'll be ok.... How bout we lay in bed for awhile and maybe talk about this tomorrow? How's that sound baby girl?" She's started breathing normally at this point as she looks up at me, her eyes breaking my heart and gives out a sigh of relief showing me I said what she needed to hear. 

"That sounds perfect baby. I'm so exhausted. I can't seem to get much sleep whenever you're not laying next to me. I can't tell you how many times I like roll over trying to find you or to pull your arm over me. It's like so embarrassing how much I miss you." She giggles making me smile. Half out of pride and half out feeling the same way. We situate ourselves under the covers and into our favorite "head on chest" sleeping position. We kiss each other goodnight before saying I loves you's and our eyes close. 

I still can't sleep. How could I? Someone physically hurt my girl! Someone caused her pain! Someone caused her to cry and I was the fool promoting an album while all of this happened. I should have been here, I should have protected her, I should have comforted her. That's my job god dammit! To protect the woman I love! As I lay here on my back with Gwen in my arms I know now why she didn't tell me right away. Cuz I would do this to myself, I would torture myself with not being here. I need to calm down. I need to be the man she needs me to be even though I want to be the kind of man that takes a baseball bat to whomever did this. Like I said, I have an idea, but I need to hear it out loud before assuming the father of those three boys whom I love would hurt their mother whom I also love. 

Suddenly I feel her stir below me and I pray that my anxiety or racing heartbeat didn't wake her from her slumber. Good. It didn't. But I can't help but notice something different about how she's laying with me. Her hands aren't loosely draped around me like usual but are instead gripping my white tshirt into a small fist. Her legs aren't lightly laying between mine with our toes tickling but instead she's crouched up almost in a tightly wound ball. Her face isn't turned upward towards mine where I can feel her breath on my jawline and she normally kisses me awake, but instead is down behind her fists almost as if she's hiding. There's also a slight quiver behind her breathing that's causing me instinctively to go from holding her loose and gentle to tight and secure. It's at that moment when I feel wetness soak my shirt that I realize she's awake and holding on to me for dear life. 

"Shhh baby, it's ok I got you, I got you, I promise. You're safe now, I promise." 

"I'm so sorry Blake. I should have told you yesterday, I should have told you earlier. I was just so embarrassed. I knew you would get so angry and I didn't want you to hurt anyone or hurt yourself." She's saying all of this while her head is still on my chest and she's gripping me harder then ever as if I'm going to walk away from her. As if. 

"You don't need to apologize. I just want you to know you're safe now and you can tell me anything. We don't keep secrets from each other, remember? I love you more then anything Gwen and I want more then anything for you to be ok. So please, please tell me what happened baby. I promise to stay calm." I manage to say all of this while keeping my heart beat down. Holding her while she trembles forces me to put aside my anger and be here for her and only her one hundred percent. 

"I went to Gavin's house, like I told you, to talk about the kids summer vacation going down to Tish for awhile. The boys were so excited at the idea of being real cowboys with you and I couldn't wait either." She pauses, composing herself. I say nothing, and wait patiently. "As soon as I mentioned going to your house, he went like crazy saying no. It's so stupid cuz I know he doesn't want them around him all the time, he just doesn't want them having fun with US." Her anger comes in a little but then that quickly goes back to fear. 

"I was getting so fed up with him screaming and I could tell that I obviously hit a nerve and that nothing would be resolved that I decided to leave. I told him to fuck off..." That I admit made me smile a little that she stood up for herself and said that until she said this next part. 

"... and as I turned my back towards him to walk to the door, he grabbed my arm so strong, whipped me around and slapped me across the face. He hit me with so hard that I fell to the ground in shock that that just happened." She's sobbing at this point and I'm trying so hard to hold back my own tears as I imagine this whole situation unfolding. 

"He's never ever come close to hitting me. Even in our worst fights, even when I threw him out. Never. You could tell as I sat there on the floor gripping my cheek looking up at him how absolutely terrified he was in that moment. I'm not justifying anything he did. He's scum. But the look on his face was so remorseful and apologetic that instead of punching him in the balls, I stood up, and without saying a word walked out." 

It's exactly what I feared. Gavin fucking Rossdale. Once again causing pain in my girls life. I promised her a long time ago that I would never let him hurt her again and I hate myself for breaking that promise. She's sitting up at this point, facing me, and breathing normally. I can tell there's a lot more to the conversation that led to his sudden outburst, but I can also tell she's exhausted from what she shared and I don't want to push too much tonight. There's a lightness finally in the room and she seems relieved that not only did she get that off her chest but that I didn't respond by running out the door and kicking her children's father's British ass. Although I'm tempted. 

Instead, I scoot myself up against the headboard, cup her cheek with one hand while grabbing her little fists with my other, and stare into her eyes. Those eyes. 

"Thank you for telling me Gwen. I'm not going to pretend that I'm not angry or upset. Cuz I am. You're the love of my life and I'm supposed to protect you from everything. I want to cry or scream or fight at the thought of another man laying a finger on you. And that's the truth."

"Blake, no. Promise me you won't hurt him. He's not worth it. He knows he fucked up. Trust me. I don't want my kids seeing their father get the shit kicked out of him by you." She actually giggles a little at this which warms my heart a bit knowing that she knows I would win in a fight. Stupid I know. But it's a guy thing. 

I promise her I won't hurt him. As much as I hate it. She's right. It would do more harm to the kids in order to just stroke my ego. I know I'm getting good at the whole dad thing when I truly do start putting them and there feelings ahead of mine. And I love the feeling of being that selfless.

We talk a little bit more, I comfort her and reassure her that she's safe and so very, very loved. Until finally, for the second time that night she rests her head on my chest the way we've both longed for. I kiss her forehead, say "I love you, more then anything" and I feel her smile into my body and release a very content sigh. Then, we both fall into the deepest, and soundest sleep. Finally able to rest now that we've made it back to each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up to Gwen straddling me. She's under the covers still, pressing her breasts into my chest as she kisses and licks and bites all along my neck and jawline. Before my eyes are even open I lift my hands and grab her ass as she grinds down on my ridiculously large morning erection. For the record, this is by the far the best way to be woken up. With Gwen Stefani grinding herself down onto my cock while quietly moaning my name into my ear. It's slow and incredibly sensual and just the kind of love making we need after being apart for a week along with the conversation of last night. Normally, I flip her over on her back, remove her clothes, spend awhile worshipping her body until she's so wet and so turned on that all she can do is scream out my name as she comes. But I can tell this will be different. Instead of spending time with foreplay and prep (which usually involves my face buried between her thighs) I can tell she wants to get straight to it. "I want you so badly baby. I want you- I need you inside me right now. Please Blake." Her plea comes between breathy moans as we never lose eye contact. 

"Oh god... I need you too baby. So bad. Right now." Just then she pauses on the grinding action burning a hole in my pajama pants as she sits up on her knees for a moment while I ready my cock for her wet, hot entrance. She's wearing this cotton nighty without panties on and thank god cuz the less clothes the better. The funny thing is, we've actually hardly kissed during this encounter. It's like all we need more then anything at this moment is for me to be inside of her and nothing else really matters. 

She lifts herself up as I line up the head of my dick for her to slide down onto. "You ready baby girl?" I ask and all she can manage to do is nod as she lowers herself. "Holy fuuuuuck." She slides allllll the way down. Because of how tight she is (which is fucking hot) it takes a couple attempts, but my god, not this time. She's so wet, and so eager for my cock that she goes deep. As soon as I bottom out she lets out a moan that is almost more of a whimper and I get scared for a second that I'm hurting her by going too deep. That fear fades away as soon as she starts riding me, up and down, and I hear the sounds coming from her throat. She's never taken control like this and it's such a fucking turn on. 

"Fuck baby this feels so good. I love feeling you inside me." Her words are enough to make me come right then and there but I don't. I'm gripping and guiding her hips at this point so she's not doing all the work, plus i can tell it's causing her a great deal of pleasure. She's so wet that her pussy juices are soaking my dick and the noise of our bodies sliding against each other are enough to be embarrassed about if we weren't so enthralled with one another. 

Suddenly I feel her legs begin to tremble and her eyes shut and she moans "oh god baby I'm gonna come. I'm so close. Oh god." At that moment I flip her on her back and decide to fuck her through it. I push her thighs open as wide as possible and thrust deep into her. "Come for me baby girl, come for me. Let it go." I know from past experience that the words of encouragement really get her going, and I'm determined for this orgasm to be a good one. At that moment she wraps her legs around me as I thrust into her to hit that spot that causes her to self destruct. I put my mouth on hers in order to muffle her moans as she comes underneath me. As she screams into my mouth, her pussy walls clench down on my dick causing me to tremble as well. She's still holding onto me coming down from her own orgasm as she whispers "Come inside me baby, I want you to come inside me so bad." That's all I needed to hear as I pound into her a few more times before coming inside her causing her to climax for a second time as we both cling to each other for dear life.

My release is so powerful that when I'm done I can do nothing but collapse. Half on her, half on the bed. Gwen lets out a giggle. The kind that indicates she's proud of herself for basically wearing me out in bed and putting me out of commission for awhile. As i lay there with my head on her chest, nestled in her breasts, she slides her nails through my hair as she hums. What she's humming I have no idea, but there is something so loving about this moment that I can't contain myself. 

I hold onto her torso and softly say "I love you Gwen." "I love you Blake." We are both very good with words, and I've been known to sweet talk her for hours as if I were trying to compose a sonnet to explain my love for her. But there's also something so pure and powerful from just saying those three little words to the person next to you that makes you grin uncontrollably. 

Even though we've already had great morning sex, it's still too early for the boys to be awake so we decide to take advantage of this and give into our exhaustion caused by earlier activity. I slide up behind her, where I notice her bruise really coming in to full affect, and I suddenly remember earlier conversations from the night before. I cup her cheek, turn it towards me a bit where I place a gentle kiss on her battle wound. A small tear falls from her eyes, not out of pain but out of gratitude. She moves into the spooning position where I wrap my arms around her securely. "I feel so safe in your arms cowboy" is the last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep. 

 

Finally, we pull ourselves out of bed and downstairs to make the boys breakfast. Every now and then we steal smiles from across the kitchen as both our minds go back to that incredible morning sex from just a few hours ago. God this woman is my everything. And I can't get enough. 

It'd been a rainy morning so far with a bigger storm to come later, which for Los Angeles was rare. But I didn't mind, this meant the boys flag football games were canceled and we planned on having a movie and board game day while everyone hung around the house being lazy. 

I must say I was proud of myself for how calm I was staying considering the fact that another man laid a finger on the love of my life. Every now and then I'd really get a look at her blossoming bruise which was covered with concealer (more for the boys sake then mine) and I'd clench my fist in my pocket. I know she's ok, I know she doesn't want me to worry, and I know she knows I can and WILL defend her if anyone tries to hurt her or the boys. But it's not enough. I can't NOT do something. It's not right. As a man, it's just not right. 

Around lunch time, I offer to go pick up food for everyone. Gwen hates driving in the rain being from Southern California, not to mention she's worried about someone getting a picture of her injury. That would be a huge headline and what's even more fucked up is that we know for a fact they'll imply I was the one who did it. As if. But anyway I'm happy to get out, so I jump in my truck and head to one of their favorite Mexican restaurants for take out. Taquitos for the two oldest boys, cheese quesadilla for the little, veggie fajitas for Gwen and chicken fajitas for myself. I don't know why, but I love the fact that I don't have to ask what everyone wants and that I instinctively already know it. Stupid, I know. But it's one of those pride things a man gets when he feels like he's finally home. As I drive home, the rain is really coming down, and I notice at a red light that I'm technically in Gavin's area, about ten minutes away to be exact. Before I can even think, I turn right where I should have turned left to make my way to that assholes house that Gwen's hard earned money bought him. 

I have no idea what I'm going to do. Do I hit him and walk away? Do I beat him unconscious? Do I throw him through a window? I need to calm down. I need to remember the promise I made Gwen and seriously calm the fuck down. 

I park, walk up, and pound on the door instead of a knock. I feel my blood pressure rise as I wait for him to answer hearing footsteps in the house. Suddenly, our eyes meet. This is the first time it's just been us. Sure I'd picked up and dropped off the kids before with Gwen but it was usually me in the car while the nanny did most of the talking. As I stand there clinching my fist, I suddenly realize that what Gwen had mentioned before was right. The look in his eyes was so remorseful, almost pathetic like that I couldn't hit him. 

"I know why you're here Blake." He started to say in his British accent that annoyed the fuck out of me. "I deserve it. And I'm so sorry." 

I'm not gonna lie, I had wished more then anything that he was cocky or snide or tried to take a swing at me. That way I could justify punching him, but I can't, and I know that me getting my rage out on his face is not worth the tears on Gwens face that are bound to fall when she sees her ex husband with a broken nose and her boyfriend with bloody knuckles. So I back down. 

"If you ever, EVER touch a hair on her head again, I will personally beat the shit out of you." No other words are said, cuz nothing else needs to be said. Instead I turn around, get back in my truck and head back to her... To them.


	3. Chapter 3

It's not until I'm about ten minutes away from Gavin's house that the smell of Mexican food snaps me out of the auto pilot I was in replaying what just happened. Some might say I pussied out by not fighting or whatever, but betraying Gwens trust and breaking a promise is something I vowed never to do. I'm actually proud of myself. A few years ago I would have gotten in a fight just to get in a fight. Miranda loved her men manly and strong. And even though Gwen knows I'm all of those things, what she wants and needs is someone to be soft and gentle and calm because of how emotional she is. I don't regret not hitting him, there might be moments I think otherwise, but as I pull into the driveway of Ms Stefani's home, I don't regret a thing. 

I walk in, soaking wet and cold, holding the two white plastic bags of lunch. The boys all cheer and run over to the kitchen indicating how hungry they are. Gwen saunters over holding a sleeping Apollo on her hip giving a sympathetic smile and laugh as she takes in how wet I am. "My hero" she says as she stands on her tip toes to give a quick kiss on my lips heating me up in no time. 

"Im going to go put Apollo down for his nap and the boys are going to be like pretty occupied eating and watching this movie for awhile if you want to go dry off and change out of these wet clothes. Don't want my cowboy getting pneumonia or something"

"Psh- you're just trying to think of new ways to get me undressed. Admit it Gwen." I say this as I pop my collar trying to indicate how "cool" I am when in reality I love when she thinks about me, dirty or not, it makes my heart skip. 

She rolls her eyes as she pokes me in my dimple and walks away towards apollos room after I tell her that's a good idea and that I think I'll take a quick shower to warm up after that downpour. 

As I stand there letting the warm water run down my body, I suddenly feel two hands on my chest from behind. I must have been so relaxed I didn't even hear Gwen strip down and open the shower door to join me. Her nails graze my chest hairs a bit as she grips me slightly causing her breasts and very erect nipples to crash against my back. I groan as I throw my head back and close my eyes. "Well this is quite a surprise" I say while my back is still too her. "I guess I just like couldn't get enough of you after making me feel so good this morning... Unless you're not up to it then I understand." She says this entirely joking as she pretends to leave the shower in which I respond by turning around, grabbing her face with one hand, her bare ass with the other and sticking my tongue down her throat. She lets out a half whimper half moan as it seemed to surprise her while I back her up against the shower wall. 

As my hands skim her perfect naked body, my fingers find her hot heat between her legs. Even though we're both dripping from shower water hitting us, I can still feel how incredibly wet she is as I dip my digit in slowly finger fucking her. 

"Oh fuck Blake... Baby... That feels so good." Being inside her is something I could never take for granted, but making her give those breathy deep moans from her chest as I dip my finger or tongue into her is the most selfless act of desire I can think of and I'm determined to bring her has much pleasure as possible right now. 

Our lips are constantly connected as I kiss her the whole time. She bends her knee, lifting her leg to rest on the small bench in the shower, opening herself up further for me. If that's not the hottest thing on earth I don't know what is. One of her hands is holding onto my hair while the other has a death grip on my wrist as I pick up speed bringing her closer to edge of unraveling. We've been with each other long enough to know how to make the other climax in less then five minutes, but where's the fun in that? Her moans in between her ragged half breaths are becoming more intense and sounding more like a plea to stop driving her crazy and let her come. "Please baby, please. I'm so close, please Blake, kiss me." I can't do anything except stick my tongue in her mouth, as I move my finger up and down, left and right, circling and pressing against her clit while finding that spot deep inside that makes her see stars. 

"You like that baby girl? Yeah I know what you want." I pull my lips away from her for just a second to give a little dirty talk. In situations like this, I know it turns her the fuck on. Suddenly I feel a wave of moisture around my fingers "Come for me Gwen, Come for me, that's it." Just then Her pussy clamps down on my finger as she comes so intensely that her knees give out and she nearly falls if it weren't for her clingy to my shoulders. She wouldn't normally scream that loud with the kids around but sometimes you can't help it, which makes me a little proud. Besides, the kids are on the other side of her mansion, watching a loud superhero movie while we're behind 2 closed doors and a running shower. 

Once she comes down from her orgasm and regains her strength enough to stand on her own, I cup her face in my hands, look into her foggy eyes as if she just woke up and give her a kiss before saying "God... I am so in love with you. I can't even contain myself."

"Oh please, I'm the one who like practically jumped you while you tried to take a shower." She giggles. God that smile. 

"You can jump me anytime darlin'. Doesn't even need to be a shower for all I care." 

She laughs again as she buries her face into my chest. Standing completely naked with water running down us, our height difference becomes very apparent at this moment. And I must say I adore towering over her like this, all protective and shit. 

She then tilts her head back to look at me while the rest of our bodies are pressed against each other and says " And I love you too Blake Shelton. Forever." 

She steps out of the shower to check on the kids as I finish washing up not able to get the grin off of my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into the living room where the kids and Gwen are snuggled into the couch. Her hair is up in a bun still wet from the shower (making my pants stir as I remember what just happened) and she's wearing jeans and one of my soft flannels on with the sleeves rolled up. I love it when she wears my clothes. Sometimes she'll steal them for awhile without telling me, especially when we're going to be away from each other. She says it's cuz they're so comfortable and smell like me, which is funny cuz when I do get them back from her I won't wash them until I absolutely have to because now they have her scent on them. God we're nauseatingly in love. 

She gives me the sexiest cutest smile as I enter the room and reaches out for me to come sit next to her while boys set up some board game for us to play. 

The whole afternoon is like this. Its filled with monopoly and battle ship and card tricks with some video games and even music as I strum my guitar and sing silly classroom songs while Apollo dances on his moms lap. At some point the boys are off in their rooms, and Gwen is napping on me. Like literally on top of me. I couldn't move if I even tried. Normally we don't snuggle this much in front of the boys, but she looked so tired as I felt her head hit my shoulder during one of the toy story movies. Eventually she nestled her way further on top me. Which was fine by me as I kissed her on the forehead and slowly rubbed her back, feeling my own eyelids get heavier. 

I wasn't planning on drifting into a nap as well, but next thing I know there are two small hands grabbing my ears. I know immediately it's Apollo (that kid loves them ears) and even tho I can hear Gwen rush over while she giggles and whispers "Bubba let Blake sleep." Before she can reach him tho I open my eyes and scoop the little one up on my chest and stomach and tickle him until he's giggling uncontrollably causing Gwen to laugh as she watches. After I stop tickling him, he falls onto my chest and buries his face into my neck making my heart twitch. He's not tired, he's just a cuddler, which is great cuz so am I. Gwen walks over running her fingers through apollos curls and then through mine smiling. "Sorry babe. Didn't mean to wake you. But dinners almost ready if you're hungry. I made some homemade chili, my moms recipe. Figured it was a good rainy day dinner." 

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving. Must have worked up an appetite from earlier." I say this knowing it'll make her blush. Which it does. "It smells delicious Gwen, but you might need to feed me. It seems I have a small child growing out of my stomach who won't seem to let go." Both Apollo and Gwen laugh at this as we both start to tickle the two year old before calling the others for dinner. Moments like this make me want to freeze time and stay there forever. Hopefully I do. 

 

After dinner which was a little later then usual, I do the dishes while Gwen gets the boys cleaned up and into pajamas. I know we're going to put a movie on with blankets on the couch and the boys will most likely fall asleep half way through. Which is when Gwen and I get some quality snuggle time in the dark family room. As I finish up in the kitchen, I notice how hard the rain is coming down and can see lightning in the distance. Usually when the LA weatherman says a storms coming that usually means a slight drizzle in the morning then back 80 degrees. But this is a legit storm that even I don't want to drive in. 

As we sit on the couch, the boys take longer then usual to pick a movie. They ask to watch the last Harry Potter movie which has more violence then Gwen would normally allow, but she can tell the boys are restless from not only having to stay in doors all day and from always watching Pixar and Disney movies, so she agrees. Besides, she knows they'll most likely be asleep forty five minutes in. Gwen curls up to me with her legs folded over mine, all of which are hidden under a blanket, as she presses play for the movie and dims the lights

Just as the credits roll, the two boys are fast asleep at the other end of the couch. There were a couple parts that I thought were a little adult for them, especially Zuma, and I thought we'd have to stop it but he didn't seem to mind. I turn off the TV making the room even darker with nothing but the sound of Gwen breathing and the rain. She's resting her head on my shoulder and our fingers are intertwined as we sit in silence perfectly awake and perfectly content. 

"Gwen?" Wondering just how awake she is. "Yeah baby" She answers. "There's something I need to tell you." I feel her body tense up against mine and I hope her imagination doesn't go too crazy with that stupid tease of a sentence I just made. "After I picked up lunch, I went over to Gavin's." 

"You did?!?! Blake, no, can we please drop it. I don't want you worried about this." She's not mad, and she's saying this all relatively softly probably so she doesn't wake the kids. But it's not out of anger, she worries about what I might have done or said. "I know you don't want me to worry baby but I do. Because I love you, more then anything. And so when you're hurt or in pain or scared then yeah, I'm gonna worry. And I'm sorry but I couldn't not do something when something like this happens. I will always protect you Gwen. You and the boys." I can feel her getting less tense in my hold no doubt from those words of reassurance I just gave. 

"I didn't break my promise though Gwen. I didn't hurt him or lay a finger on him. God knows I want to. I wanted to throw him through a window. But I didn't. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me or not trust me anymore. I just told him what would happen if something like this happened again and walked away." Little drops fall on my shirt but I decide not to draw attention and let her be before I continued "You're my everything Gwen. You and the boys are my everything. Please don't ask me to not protect you, because I can't. I'm way too in love with you to sit by and watch someone hurt you. You can't ask that of me." Her tears are falling more as she lifts her head looking me in the eyes, her chocolate ones for my icey blue. 

"Thank you Blake. For loving me, for loving the boys, for protecting us, for keeping your promise. Thank you. I would be lost without you." She gently puts her hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a kiss. An incredibly loving kiss that puts this whole topic to bed. 

Speaking of bed, these little ones need to get into theirs instead of sleeping all night on the couch. Gwen picks up Zuma and I pick up King as we walk them to their rooms and tuck them in. We then retreat to her room where we get ready for bed and snuggle under the sheets. We make out for a bit but we both are so exhausted from today that we know it's not going further then that. Which is perfectly fine considering how amazing she was between the morning wake up call and the shower surprise. After we break away, we give one final kiss goodnight as she turns on her side away from me pulling my arm around her frame caging her in. Thunder is rattling the house and every now and then a flash of lightening brightens the room, but neither of us stir. Both perfectly content laying next to each other as I feel my eyes get heavy. 

 

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommmmmmmy?" The sounds of a child crying out in the middle of the night is not something I'm used to but as Gwen jumps up in a flash going in to mom mode I immediately follow. The tone in the child's voice wasn't want or need, it was fear and desperation. God I hope he's ok. Gwen is a lot faster then me so by the time I get to Zumas doorway she's already cradling her son and soothing his tears as she rocks him gently. "It's ok baby, Im here, it's ok." I suddenly have Deja's vu from exactly 24 hours ago as I sat cradling a crying Gwen saying almost those exact words. I move forward to his bed placing hand on his head "what's wrong buddy? What's with the tears?" He sniffles and looks up at me "I had a scary dream and then the thunder woke me up and scared." He's trembling as he talks clinging on to his mom for dear life. "That movie was probably a bad idea" Gwen says under her breath. "Baby what can I do to make you feel better? There's nothing to be afraid of" He looks up at me with his glossy eyes and says "can I sleep with you and Blake? He's a cowboy and big and brave." We both laugh a little at this as I turn to Gwen and say "Well he does have a point. I am big and brave. Don't worry little buddy, I'll protect you. Cowboys always win remember?" Zuma nods his head and reaches out for me just as a huge crash of thunder comes over the house causing him to practically jump into my arms. 

I pick him up as we walk back to Gwens room, feeling him grip tighter with every loud thunder. As we get into bed I'm expecting him to snuggle up into his mom with Gwen in between us two boys. But instead he situated himself in the middle of us while holding onto part of my forearm with both of his little hands. Gwens on her side facing me as she strokes her sons blonde hair staring at me with heart eyes. "You. Are. Amazing. Cowboy" she says as she leans a little closer. 

"Hey, I did say I'd always protect you and the boys. Promise is a promise darlin' . Even if it is against thunderstorms and movie villains." She smiles so big that my heart practically jumps out of chest. It's not long before the two of them are fast asleep, and even though I'm about two minute away from taking their lead, I hold off as long as possible as I lay in wonder at how crazy the last twenty four hours have been. They'd been filled with heartbreak, fear, anger, pride, laughter, desire, lust, understanding, and most importantly, love. It's as if everything that had happened in my life purely happened just to get me to this moment, to find this woman. As if being a successful musician was never my calling or destiny, but instead finding Gwen Stefani was. I was finally home, in more ways then one.


End file.
